speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobb
Cobb is a minor character subsequently a minor antagonist from Species III. He was a blue-collar worker employed at a local gas station in an obscure and rural area near to Dean's college campus. While on her way to university to meet with Hastings, Amelia stopped at Cobb's station in need of gas. Cobb was immediately attracted to her and her suggestive innuendos. While she was attending to her degenerative rash in the restroom, he attempted to rape her; only for her to turn the tables and begin aggressively copulating with him on the toilet and then killing him. Biography Species III Cobb worked at the gas station where Amelia stopped to refill her car. He took an instant attraction to her and she was noticeably flirtatious with him. As she left for the women's restroom, Cobb put the gas pump into automatic and followed Amelia into the restroom with the intent of raping her. However, Amelia beat him at his own game and he ended up being raped by her on the toilet with his pants and boxers down and his face close to her naked breasts. Although he enjoyed it at first, she quickly became rough and began to cause him great discomfort. Finally, she revealed her alien nature and impaled him through the skull with her tongue. Description Appearance Cobb had the typical appearance of a disheveled working-class redneck; lately middle-aged and sporting wavy neck-length dirty brown hair. He wore bluejeans and a light shirt heavily dirtied and slightly darkened by grease stains and sweat from long days working at a gas station as both a mechanic and gas pump attendant. He carried himself with the appearance of confidence and old-school intimidation; although it was devious in nature and gave off a predatory look that clearly displayed his sexual deviance as a rapist and a brute which would lead to his untimely and unceremonious demise. Attributes Strengths * Intimidation: As a working-class man presumably coming from a rough background of financial struggle and physical brawn, Cobb was clearly an imposing figure in both appearance and demeanor. His background as a mechanic afforded some degree of developed physical strength as he was seen around cars. He was clearly someone accustomed to getting what he wanted and was more than willing to use brute force to impose himself on Amelia with the full intent of either raping her or attempting to seduce her into a casual sexual tryst, presumably the former given his assertive attempt to "teach her some manners." Weaknesses * Overconfidence: True to his predilection for intimidation and his willingness to use his raw bodily strength to enforce himself on Amelia and possibly other women in the past, Cobb's overconfidence coupled with his general deviant lecherousness ultimately proved his fatal downfall as Amelia's inhumanly superior strength proved too much for him to resist; coupled with that fact that they were in the midst of intimacy on the restroom toilet with her on top to keep him from getting up, his pants pulled down to prevent him from running, and Amelia with no undergarments to allow her escape, leaving him completely disadvantaged. Quotes * "What'll it be?" * "Are you sure you don't need something else?" * "There's a women's room around the back" * "Maybe you should file a complaint" * "Maybe I should teach you some manners" * "Jesus! Stop!" * "You're goddamn killing me!" * "Oh, shit!" Gallery File:Cobb.png File:Amelia Sitting on Car.png File:Amelia and Cobb Rough-Housing.png File:Amelia's Alien-side Taking Over.png File:Cobb And Amelia.png File:Cobb and Guys Laughing.png File:Cobb Can't Handle Amelia.png File:Cobb Going After Amelia.png File:Cobb Near Gas Pump.png File:Cobb Thinking.png File:Amelia Roughhousing Cobb.jpg Category:Humans Category:Species 3 characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters